


Friends will be Friends

by Dmzjo93



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Continuation from finale, Detention, Feelings, Insecurity, M/M, selfhate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmzjo93/pseuds/Dmzjo93
Summary: Instead of going to military school Adam goes to detention and he and Eric address what they mean to each other.





	Friends will be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic but Eric and Adam just really got to me so I just wanted to write something about them if they were just able to talk to each other.. 
> 
> I have changed just a couple of sentences since the last edit.

Adam is constantly anxious, usually it stems from his father’s constant hovering but this time it is brought on by his own doing. Or much rather he was confronting one of his other issues, Eric. He doesn’t know why after all this time, after all the bullying and abuse he’s done towards him why he finally decided to kiss him. He felt like such a stereotype; internalized homophobia, father issues, the insecurity, the brutish behavior. Truthfully he’d like to blame it all on his father but really nobody ever forced him to be such a bully. Especially to someone so undeserving of it like Eric. Was it jealousy? Eric was always true to himself; courageous, happy, and he had a loyal friend, the New Kid.

Who did he have? Nobody. The only interaction that he actually looked forward to was with Eric, although they were very one sided. Slamming him against the locker, feeling his body against his. Holding his face towards his, forcing Eric to look at him. All those times when he noticed Eric and stared at him hard hoping that he would feel his stare, which he usually did but only ever out of fear. All those awkward smiles Eric threw his way hoping to neutralize and prevent any further bullying. But Adam couldn’t help himself, he needed a reason to be close to him, and bullying him was his only way of doing that. At the time it seemed perfectly logical, he didn’t want to be obvious. He was already a loser, a loner, a fuck-up, the Headmaster’s son. Adding gay to his already low par social level would have really put him further in the shiter than he already was. Especially with his father.

He was already hitting a low point at the moment, his Father was threatening him with Military School if he didn’t shape up and now his identity crisis was trying to push him towards finally admitting his feelings for Eric. 

He was trying to play it cool honestly, he had that weak moment in science and he really didn’t know what brought that on. Touching pinkies with him, leaning his knee towards his; at least he knew his feelings were somewhat reciprocated.  
Eric is a good person, through all the abuse he inflicted upon him and it was almost like he disregarded everything he had ever done to him. 

It was getting close to the end of the day and he had detention soon after. He was trying to think of what to say to Eric, how to be so non confrontational. He did threaten him during the last detention which he kind of felt shit about, he had to think about himself in that moment though. He had to protect himself from his fears. He only had himself after all and although he knew he could trust Eric to not say anything he always had to derail himself from ever getting near anyone. Like Amiee, he thought he was getting somewhere with her but all he ever turned out to be to her was a big cock to use.

As he was making his way to the dusty music room he tried to put on his best fuck off face which usually came on naturally but he was feeling exposed at the moment and he needed to talk himself through the anxiety he was feeling.

The hallways were quiet as he was getting closer to the music room. He was just slightly late so he knew Eric would already be there. When he entered the dark room he saw him standing in the middle. Eric turned his head toward him and smiled at him. Adam’s face twitched, his smile showed a slight hesitation towards him.

“Tromboner” he said. “Where’s Hendricks?”

Eric turned his head to the left slightly, his eyebrow raised.  
“Eh.. he’s back at his office, he said to just continue what we were doing.” 

Adam looked down at his feet kicking at the dust on floor. He just noticed he was standing in the same spot he sucked Eric off. He shifted to the left heading towards the only chair that wasn’t covered in dust. 

“Alright then so continue” Adam stated while waving his hand.

Eric rolled his eyes, he looked as confident as always. Adam noticed his blue eyeliner looked more vibrant than when he saw him in science. He liked his makeup, his brown eyes looking brighter than usual. Blue really was his color.  
Adam felt hot, he was sweating under his jacket and Eric standing there in his leopard print track suit and his bright smile really was not helping.

“Well you’re going to help me this time, I am not doing all of this on my own”

“Oh am I Tromboner?”

“Yea you are and stop calling me that”

Adam smiled up at him, he really was enjoying the banter.

“Why would I stop calling you that, it is your name.”

Eric was slowly walking up to him hands on his hips eyes squinted with purpose.

“Well than if you keep calling me that then I guess that would make you a Tromboner sucker don’t it?”

Adam would have usually pushed him down and threatened to end him if he ever said anything like that out loud again but he was feeling bold and emphatic.

He stood up and looked at his feet again closing the gap between them and let out a quiet chuckle while looking directly at him, “Hmm.. I guess it does.”

Eric smiled even brighter if that were even possible the slight unease completely fading from his posture. Adam smiled slightly as he moved his face closer to Eric’s connecting their lips softly. As he separated himself from Eric he let out a deep breath through his nose.

Eric looked at him his eyes were glassy and his lips were parted, he lifted his arms and interlocked them around Adams neck while pulling him down smashing his lips forcefully to his.  
Adam brought his hands to Eric’s waist pulling him even closer to his body. They were both lost to their environment, completely forgetting that they were there as a punishment. 

 

This time Eric was the one to pull away. He looked shyly up at Adam a slight blush appearing on his cheeks making his skin glow brighter than ever.  
He giggled lightly, “You know I was nervous to come to detention today, I really don’t know where i stand with you. You’ve got me pretty rattled.”

Adam released him and backed away from him, his nerves spiking once again. He really didn’t know where he stood with himself and this confrontation really wasn’t helping him. Although he couldn’t deny that he was glad that he finally did something about Eric he didn’t know what else he should do. Looking at Eric, he no longer brightened as he did moments ago. He hated that he had that effect on him, that he he could make him feel insecure and scared that quickly. He wanted to channel Eric’s bravery, he wanted to just be alright with himself, to stop radiating his negativity and uncertainty on to him.

“Fuck. Ok look umm... all I know right now is that I want to keep this between you and I. I’m facing a lot of shit with my dad at the moment and I really just want to lay low now. I mean he’s threatening me with military school and even though this school is shit and so is this fucking town it’s still a lot better than being sent away.” Adam was avoiding looking directly at Eric, any momentum that he had was receding back into himself.

Eric moved closer to him making Adam look at his movements.

“Adam I won’t say anything about this, it’s completely your choice if and when you want to say anything about your self to anybody. But I do think we should at least figure out what we’re doing here. I mean for the past four years you’ve done nothing but bully me relentlessly. I guess I’m just asking you why now?”

He really didn’t know the answer to that. Perhaps it was the looming threat of being sent away or maybe it was the heavy loneliness he was feeling more strongly than usual. It really could be anything, his life was such a shit show that maybe he just wanted to have control over at least one thing. He supposed he could be honest with him, it was the least he could do as an apology would be near worthless after everything.

“I’ve never hated you. Well i guess I did hate you but not because of who you are but because of what I’m not. You’re so confident in yourself even after I’ve belittled you, you become much stronger instead. And I guess I just hated that I could never do that when my dad would demean me.”

Eric’s eyes widened at his words, “All this time you were just jealous of me?”

Adam shrugged, “I guess I was. I was jealous that you can just be yourself and no matter what I do I’m always just a loser. And the more I saw you I just wanted to get near you... just be around you.”

Adam felt exposed, even more so than when Maeve and the New Kid talked him down from his massive Viagra induced boner. That was superficial, this was a true baring of his feelings. 

Eric felt just as exposed as Adam, he already knew that he was a confident person but hearing it from Adam felt somewhat more significant. Eric knew that deep down Adam was just an insecure boy seeking any kind of acceptance from his domineering father and from his peers. He saw it at the dance and he was seeing it now.

He gave Adam a reassuring smile, grabbed his face and forced him to make eye contact with him. “Well as long as you stop taking my Curly Wurlies we can start with just being friends.”

Adam smiled back. Friends with Eric. Yeah that sounded good.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short and unedited. I just had to get this out. :)


End file.
